herofandomcom-20200223-history
Will Vandom
Will Vandom is a witch leader from the W.I.T.C.H. media. Her powers include electric control, light control, and telepathing Will Vandom is a witch leader from the W.I.T.C.H. media. Her powers include electric control, light control, and telepathing the animals. Powers and Abilities The following is a list of Will's powers, abilities, and other talents she possesses: *Wield Absolute Energy (With the Heart) *Various psychokinetic abilities *Project a force-field of pink energy *Fire destructive blasts of pink energy from her hands *Release a blinding pink light from the Heart *Produce a full body pulse, shockwave, or discharge of electrical power and energy. *Infuse her limbs with energy to strengthen her physical attacks *Channel the magic of the Aurameres into the Heart and enter the Guardians *Create and shoot whitish blue lightning bolts (Quintessence) *Bring electrical appliances and inanimate objects to life through the vocal summoning of Quintessence, which can also be seen as Telekinesis, considering she can move objects with her mind through Quintessence. *Summon lightning storms *Open and close portals in the Veil *Track down the other Guardians via the Aurameres *Superhuman strength *Create Astral Drops *Patch into radio signals *Reveal the true form of another *Create multiple powerless copies of the Heart itself *Warp reality and bring her fantasies to life *Superhuman speed *Superhuman stamina *Easily destroy sturdy surfaces such as metal, stone, etc. with a single punch or kick *Control technology of any kind *Fly at the speed of light *An innate, sixth-sense for battle/combat *Superhuman agility *Emit powerful sound waves *Animal control/communication *Self-sustenance *Phasing through solid objects *Telepathy *'Electrokinesis': the ability to manipulate, control, and create electrical energy. This power allows the owner to control all forms of electrical power, be it static electricity, thunder and lightning, magnetic force, or electrical pressure. *'Electrokinetic Energy Blasts': the ability to conjure concentrated bolts of lightning into a straightforward attack, such as beams, rays, bursts, or blasts of lightning. *'Electrokinetic Shields and Barriers:' the ability to use electrical energy to act as a defense mechanism, such as a shield, force field, or a standard wall of energy. *'Animation and Reanimation:' the ability to imbue life into both living and non-living organisms. *'''Electric Mimicry: '''the ability to become one with electrical energy; in other words, to become a being made purely out of electricity . *Shoot lightning bolts from her eyes and hair *Physically capture lightning bolts and use them as weapons *Resurrection (via Quintessence) *Force of Life (via Quintessence) Will's powers as her status as a Guardian and Leader: *Unite the Guardians with the command "Guardians Unite"! *Flight *Glamouring *Teleportation *Open folds in time and space *Close portals in the veil *Ability to change the girls and herself back in to human form with the command "Change Back"! Category:Heroic Witches Category:Leaders Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Electrokinetic Heroes Category:Red Headed Heroes Category:Amazons Category:Pure of heart Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Animated Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Humans Category:Disney Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:The Chosen One Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Tomboys Category:Heroes who lose their temper Category:Animal-lovers Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Magical Girls Category:W.I.T.C.H. Heroes Category:Teleporters Category:Heroes who can turn Invisible Category:Heroes with precognition Category:Shapeshifters Category:Shape Shifters Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Multipliers Category:Femme Fatale Category:Photokinetic Heroes